liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Slushy (523)
Slushy, A.K.A. Experiment 523, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make ice and snow, but can also produce snowstorms. His one true place is making Shave Ice with Dupe. Bio Experiment 523 was the 523rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to make ice and snow, but could use these powers to convert areas into frozen tundras. 523 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 523's pod landing atop a vending machine. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series When Stitch shook the vending machine, trying to get a soda, 523's pod fell out and rolled into a nearby storm drain, the sewage activating the experiment. After emerging, 523 then made his way to a helicopter base, where he stowed away aboard a helicopter and proceeded to cover the entire island in snow. Stitch somehow vandalized the soda machine after it malfunctioned before he and Lilo discovered the snowy weather in Kokaua Town. While Stitch was disconcerted by the snow, Lilo became fascinated and dragged Stitch home to consult Jumba, who revealed 523 on his computer. Later, Lilo and Stitch engaged 523 in battle until he was blasted into a net and captured in a containment orb by Gantu. However, they both managed to get 523 back from Gantu after a brief struggle. 523, whom Lilo named Slushy, was then taken back to their house, where Lilo convinced Slushy to cover her residence in more snow for a little winter fun. Although Stitch initially rejected the snow, as it was a form of water, he later joined Lilo outside and did some ice skating and sledding with her. However, while they were busy playing in the snow, Gantu arrived and recaptured Slushy. The former then forced the experiment to cover the island in a massive blizzard and create a protective ice palace for Gantu and Experiment 625. Sometime later, Lilo and Stitch traveled to the ice palace to defeat Slushy, and made two snow replicas of themselves as bait, which Gantu blasted, enabling them to sneak past him and Reuben. However, Slushy spotted Lilo and Stitch inside and managed to trap them under some giant icicles. Fortunately, Jumba and Pleakley arrived with Splodyhead, who took on Slushy. A long, drawn-out battle ensued between Slushy and Splodyhead, which ended when the former froze the latter into a block of ice. Splodyhead was later freed and blasted a fireball into the sky at the top of Waialeale Peak to clear Slushy's snowstorms, while an overthrown Gantu came down with a cold. After Slushy was defeated and recaptured, Lilo and Stitch found him a one true place making Shave Ice. Slushy reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience members for Lilo's hula dance. In "Angel", Slushy was one of the experiments that Angel reverted to evil using her song, causing the former to go on a rampage by freezing the town. Later, Slushy and the other depraved experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship with Stitch. In "Spike", Slushy was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. When Slushy created and threw a snowball at Pleakley with boredom, and it accidentally hit Splodyhead, a battle ensued between the two experiments, which ended when Pleakley convinced Slushy and Splodyhead to attempt hugging therapy on each other. In "Remmy", Slushy was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Slushy and Splodyhead were seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as evil creations of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool Mortlegax, the head of E.G.O. industries. In "Snafu", Slushy and Dupe were seen using their combined powers to sell multiple Shave Ice cones, which a couple bought and enjoyed. Gantu then attempted to revert the rehabilitated experiments to evil by playing a recording of Angel's song, but due to interference from Experiment 120, Gantu's karaoke tape was played instead, much to Slushy and Dupe's humor. Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening, Slushy can be seen with Poki as the former sells Shave Ice. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Slushy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Slushy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by freezing oncoming waves of Leroys with his ice breath. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Slushy made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Pix, Boomer, Blowhard, Kixx, and Slugger when Yuna and Stitch visited Tokyo Disneyland. He makes a second appearance along with Sinker. Hämsterviel uses both of them to attack a cruise ship that he had lured Stitch onto. Personality Slushy is an icy experiment with a one-track mind. He greatly dislikes the heat, but is very short-tempered about this. He is playful and often likes to play with his "cousins" by starting snowball fights, though sometimes enjoys messing with his victims by making the ground slippery or freezing something they need. He is known to be aggressive and apparently shares a grudge with Splodyhead due to his opposing element, but they resolved it in "Spike". Even though most experiments prefer to walk on all fours, Slushy likes to walk on his hind legs, but he will walk on all fours to walk faster, or when he's scared. Biology Appearance Slushy is a small icy blue-colored koala/penguin/seal-like creature with no ears, small arms and legs, a thin mouth, a large blue-green nose, dark blue eyes and three icicles behind his head. He stands 1 foot 2 inches tall and weighs 8.2 lbs. In his mutated form, he grows fingers and toes, has an extra set of arms, increased ice abilities, a distorted voice (as with all experiments), sharp spines on his backside, a more feral appearance (as with all experiments), and can shoot icicles from his back and hands. Special Abilities Slushy is a freeze inducer, able to blast gusts of ice and snow ranging from a simple snow-cone to a massive blizzard. The capabilities of these blasts vary in strength and intensity. He has demonstrated an extent of power able to turn a tropical paradise into a winter urban. Slushy can meld weapons with his icy breath, strong enough to repel fire without melting, and taking an extremely concentrated amount of which to do so. Also, his breath is cold enough to freeze plasma blasts into simple clumps of snow. Slushy has displayed cryokinesis, the ability to manipulate ice in any size, shape or form. When crushed under a pillar of ice, he suddenly lifted them above him and turned them into a spinning hurricane without touching them, displaying this ability for the first time. To access his cryokinetic power, he takes a deep breath then exhales with great force. Slushy can be easily broken into a shapeless lump of blocks and bits of ice, but he can just as easily regenerate himself. The time period he can stay in this form is unknown, as he has never demonstrated much longer than a few seconds. Slushy has displayed limited airborne mobility (though he has no evident flight or levitation capabilities), including enhanced jumping and his ability to maneuver along coasters of midair icicles, which deteriorate as he goes, and thus can get him a good extra distance. Weaknesses Splodyhead appears to be a near-match for Slushy. He hates fire, which causes him to melt. His ice powers are also weakened if it is too hot. His powers are helped if he is by a water source. He has a little bit of extra strength, but he is weaker when compared to 626 or Leroy. Trivia *Slushy's pod color is blue. *Slushy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 523. Primary function: Freeze inducer". Gallery 523 slushy by bricerific43-d5a5hp8.jpg 523_in_action_by_bricerific43-d6gjwqb.jpg 523_Slushy_by_experiments.jpg slushy_by_stitchie_626-d7c6m43.png 523_slushy_by_chibitigre-d4n3mrg.png slushy_523_by_vanellope_x_taffyta-d6mlck6.png 523_Slushy_by_OxAmy.jpg Slushiness_by_Fishlover.png 523_Slushy_by_Raptor85.png Cousin sketches by mickeymonster.jpg One big ohana by piranha2021-d6azyqp.png ScreenCapture 25.01.13 4-43-00.jpg|Slushy's experiment pod screenCapture 26.03.13 14-38-11.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-17h15m56s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h38m06s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h46m14s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h05m24s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h06m04s217.png screenCapture 05.03.13 16-58-25.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 16-59-14.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 17-00-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h06m49s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m08s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m15s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m22s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m30s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m37s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h08m00s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h08m15s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h08m23s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h09m04s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h09m19s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m02s247.png screenCapture 23.05.13 9-15-02.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-17-06.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 16-06-31.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-13-36.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m14s142.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-50-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m44s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m32s77.png screenCapture 23.05.13 9-19-25.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-24-36.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 16-13-48.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h11m39s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h12m03s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h12m08s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h13m25s223.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h14m10s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h47m19s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h40m57s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h40m40s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h54m25s26.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m58s197.png|Fire vs. Ice Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m22s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m41s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m39s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m29s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m42s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m50s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m57s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m54s219.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h15m39s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-08h59m03s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m45s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h41m39s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h58m20s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m21s220.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h16m20s87.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h20m48s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m40s161.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h20m33s120.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h16m49s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m58s191.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m05s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m21s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m58s1.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m27s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m10s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h50m50s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m19s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m19s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h50m27s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m57s180.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-55-29.jpg screenCapture 03.04.13 23-51-09.jpg screenCapture 03.04.13 23-55-52.jpg screenCapture 03.04.13 23-57-27.jpg screenCapture 03.04.13 23-59-05.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m19s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h15m21s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m03s129.png|Ice monster Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h15m36s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h16m14s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h16m29s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h16m37s128.png screenCapture 04.04.13 0-04-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h17m08s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h17m14s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h18m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m10s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m55s63.png|Slushy broken up Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m34s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m44s223.png|Slushy captured screenCapture 26.03.13 14-24-38.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 14-26-19.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h52m19s30.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h52m03s126.png screenCapture 26.03.13 14-28-19.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 14-30-06.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 14-31-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-30-55.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-31-47.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-32-14.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-32-52.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-34-03.jpg|Slushy turned evil screenCapture 30.07.13 18-34-21.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-34-57.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-43-11.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-44-07.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-48-28.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-49-19.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-49-41.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-50-36.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-51-12.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-51-49.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-52-49.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-53-09.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-55-25.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-55-42.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-56-13.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-56-38.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m52s17.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m07s255.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m33s250.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h50m07s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h50m23s252.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m44s35.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m20s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h55m28s228.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m54s47.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m13s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m26s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m13s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m26s208.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m36s49.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m13s133.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m13s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m46s225.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h03m23s112.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-10-36.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 8-02-46.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-11-44.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-22-12.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-34.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-24-18.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-48-50.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m21s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m11s72.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-40-30.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-41-36.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-42-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h35m21s93.png ScreenCapture_30.05.13_11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture_30.05.13_11-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-10-25.jpg|Slushy and Splodyhead hugging ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-23-57.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-25-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h31m45s109.png|Slushy with Dupe vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h38m09s124.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h34m09s78.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h38m29s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h35m38s137.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h37m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h41m06s240.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h35m22s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h37m52s21.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h54m41s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h27m32s137.png|Slushy with Poki Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-17h48m07s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m57s251.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m38s65.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h23m57s190.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h15m20s232.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h07m40s128.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h23m35s230.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h05m12s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m48s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m41s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h45m37s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-06-34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h25m59s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h14m49s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m39s38.png ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-05-39.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-52-00.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 20-52-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-01-55.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-08.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-20-23.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-17-35.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-18-17.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-31-49.jpg|Slushy in Stitch! anime screenCapture 26.03.13 15-18-48.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-32-13.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-19-26.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-19-58.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-20-25.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-21-04.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-21-37.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-34-46.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-51-47.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-35-21.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-52-47.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-53-06.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-54-02.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-54-31.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-55-09.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-55-35.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-55-58.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-56-32.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-56-50.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-57-11.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-36-53.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-42-22.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-57-39.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-58-09.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-58-25.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 17-04-52.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 17-05-14.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-37-28.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 17-05-57.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-40-20.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-41-54.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-17-41.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-17-57.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-18-29.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-18-49.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-19-23.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-19-43.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-20-18.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-45-12.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-45-49.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-46-14.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-46-33.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-46-50.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-47-12.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-47-28.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-48-17.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-48-37.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-48-53.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-49-22.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-52-07.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-52-34.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-53-01.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-53-45.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-54-05.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-54-39.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-54-43.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-55-04.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-55-39.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-06-11.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-06-46.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-07-13.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-08-09.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-08-37.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-09-28.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-10-04.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-10-34.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-10-55.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-11-17.jpg panes78.jpg Pirateslushy.png Slushyscreen.jpg Leroy_and_Stitch_storyboard_art_-_Experiments_versus_Leroys.png|A storyboard drawing from Leroy & Stitch by Tony Craig showing various experiments fighting Leroy clones in the climactic battle scene. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males Category:Theme song experiments